The Revenge of Gary Oak
by Just Another Writer Writing
Summary: Gary gets enraged after losing to Ash. Chaos ensues. Packed with comedy (well, I thought it was funny) and adventure. Not yet finished. Please leave reviews about what you did/didn't like about the story. (Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKÉMON!)
1. Chapter 1

Hat tipped to the side, Ash Ketchum threw out another Pokéball containing Charizard. His last chance. Charizard emerged and roared. Ash's opponent, Gary Oak, cowered in fear. He knew that his level 24 Ivysaur didn't stand a chance. "Charizard, flame thrower, now!" Ash bellowed. The fire dragon did as he was told and burned Ivysaur to a crisp, who promptly fainted.

"Ash wins!" shouted the 65 year old Professor Oak. "Wow, my grandson sucks!" "Gramps!" pleaded Gary, who was extremely embarrassed by the incident. Professor Oak gave Ash a giant trophy for the win. The crowd cheered for Ash and jeered for Gary.

The press surrounded Ash with cameras and microphones, anxious for Ash's words. "I would like to thank Professor Oak and my Pokémon for the win," Ash said. "Oh, and Nike. Because when you need product placement, just do it right!" (I am not sponsored by Nike and do not own them. This was intended for parodical purposes. Now back to our regularly scheduled programming.) The press was so imPRESSed with his speech, they carried him and dumped Gatorade (see last parenthesis) on his head.

Gary cried and curled up in the corner of the stadium, upset by his loss. "It's not fair," he said. "Nobody puts Gary in the corner!" "But you sat there yourself!" Came a response from the janitor, mopping up the Gatorade. "Who are you?" Gary asked. "And why are you here?" "Just another character thrown in this story that will never be explained by the stupid writer," the janitor replied. "Okay," said Gary, still weirded out. "But, I will not rest until I get Ash back for the humility and loss I suffered today!" And thus, revenge started brewing on Gary's mind.


	2. Chapter 2

At Ash's house, he had just started a party. He celebrated his victory against Gary by inviting all of his friends; Brock, Misty, May, Pikachu (after apologizing for leaving him at home during the battle), Max, Dawn, Ritchie, Drew, Paul, Tracy, and even Professor Oak. One by one, each guest walked through the door.

"Sweet crib! Let's par-tay!" Professor Oak exclaimed, trying to be cool, but failing. "Maybe I shouldn't have invited him," whispered Ash to Brock. "Ya think?"

Besides the elderly party animal, the celebration was in full swing. Everybody danced to Ash's boom box loaded with music and chugged pop (preferably Mountain Dew (I don't own Mountain Dew... Etc.) and grape soda). After all the dancing, eating, more dancing, and kicking Professor Oak out for getting a sugar rush and hitting on May; the group quieted down and played Truth or Dare.

Gary spied on their game from a tree in Ash's backyard. His revenge (part one of many parts) would begin after everyone was asleep.

Inside, the game was getting intense. "I dare you to kiss me," Ash dared Misty. Misty didn't want to waste a pass, so she agreed and the two kissed. "Ohhhh, Ash is getting the ladies!" Brock exclaimed, triumphantly. "Grow up, Brock!" Misty yelled in anger. "You're the only one here who has never kissed someone!"

Brock became beet-red in the face. "I...uh...well...you..." Brock struggled to find his words. He finally sat down, admitting defeat.

The party settled down after the game and everyone fell asleep. (Yes, Ash celebrates with a SLUMBER party! What a weird and young decision considering he's 17 in this fan fiction! Never mind, let's move on to the story.) Gary then immediately began his plan.

First, he broke in through the open window. Then, he took 3 of Ash's pokéballs containing Charizard, Butterfree (who Ash somehow got back), and Squirtle. He snuck them quietly into his backpack and then wrote a forged ransom note, supposedly written by Team Rocket.

Finally, Gary threw a brick at the window with the note and dashed out of there before Ash and his friends woke up.

Ash's eyes shot open at the shatter of broken glass. He sprang up with his friends and scanned the mess in the room. The large window had been destroyed and found the cause of the destruction, a brick. He grasped the brick and noticed a letter taped on it. He quickly read it while his friends waited anxiously and Ash threw the letter down the millisecond he finished.

"They've taken my Pokémon!" Ash said and tore the letter in rage. "Who? Who?!" asked Brock. "Team Rocket!" Ash answered. "Pika-pika!" Pikachu said. (Translation: "I can't believe it! I thought they would've taken me!") Everyone was distraught. "We have to find them to get Butterfree, Charizard, and Squirtle back!" Ash explained. "Yeah!" everybody agreed.

Everybody then departed the house and embarked on their quest. Gary saw all of them walk away down the road and laughed. "Now to put part two of my plan into action!" Gary said.

Will Ash and his friends realize Gary is the culprit? Will Team Rocket be blamed? How long will it take for the group to get to Team Rocket? Why am I trying to ripoff the endings of Pokémon episode narrations? Find out (for the most part) in chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

Ash and his friends were ready to travel far and wide to get the Pokémon back. So thus they traveled through Caterpie infested forests and the Scyther jungles. They sailed the S. S. Anne and traveled all throughout Kanto to search for the Team Rocket hideout.

After one day of tireless searching, the eleven friends (or twelve with Pikachu) regrouped. "The hideout isn't at the beach," said Misty. "It isn't near the beautiful Nurse Joy at the Pokécenter," said Brock. "BROCK!" screamed everyone. "I'm sorry guys, I get distracted easily," Brock explained.

"It isn't at the gym," Max said. "It isn't at Viridian Forest by the beautiful trees that are fun to draw," Tracy said. "Pikachu pika-pi!" said little Pikachu. (Translation: It isn't on Ash's shoulder.") Ash sighed in defeat. "We can't find them! Let's give it a rest for today."

The group walked off backed to Pallet Town in sorrow. As they got back into the outskirts of Pallet Town, Dawn spotted something. "Look!" she yelled. They all looked up and spotted a shady building. The sign said 'Team Rocket's Secret Hideout'. "Ahhhh!" Ash screamed in rage. "Who was assigned to searching Pallet Town?" he asked, in frustration. "I was, Ash!" called May, happily. "I'm sorry but there were so many clothing stores and malls to go to, I couldn't resist!" Everybody facepalmed.

The group walked inside the abandoned building. There they found Jessie, James, and Meowth playing Clue (I don't own Clue and I...oh, never mind. Just remember I don't own anything and I won't mention this again.) on the living room floor. "I think it was Professor Plum in the study with the revolver!" proposed James. "No, it was Team Rocket last night in my family room with the stolen Pokémon!" Ash shouted.

"What the heck are you talking about? And how did you little twerps find our secret lair?!" asked Jessie menacingly. "Yeah talk, or face Meowth!" Meowth threatened. "Actually, it's fine if you make yourselves cozy," said James casually. "Shut up, James!" scolded Jessie and Meowth.

"What we're saying is that you took our Pokémon!" yelled Ash. "No we didn't, twerp king!" Yelled Jessie, in anger. And with that, Team Rocket sent out Victreebell, Arbok, and Meowth. "Uh, maybe we should've thought this one through..." said Ash, nervously.

Meanwhile, Gary was watching the whole event from outside, chuckling with laughter. He had already set up part two of his revenge back at Ash's house- it was a fake victory cake filled with an electric buzzer that would shock people with more voltage than a Pikachu. The situation, Gary thought, looked hopeless for Ash. Gary was on the edge of his seat, anxiously waiting for the payoff of his work. Then, a question came to his mind.

"Wait a minute, if I'm the main character, then why am I barely in this chapter?" asked Gary. "Gary," I said, "we've got to focus on what Ash is doing to see the results of your plan." "Oh, I understand now." Gary resumed watching and refrained from breaking the fourth wall again.

Back inside, Ash was panicking. He only had his Pikachu to fight with, and that seemed like an easy lose at the moment. "We'll step in Ash," said Misty. Ash's friends all threw their Pokéballs out and battled. Arbok got destroyed by Misty's Staryu, Victreebell was pummeled by Brock's Onix, and Meowth got toppled by Tracy's Scyther.

"Stop! Stop! You win. You... beat Team Rocket," James surrendered. "Good!" yelled Ash. "Now, give us back our Pokémon!" Team Rocket was shocked. "We didn't steal your Pokémon, you self-centered, accusatory brat!" spat Jessie. "I guess they were telling the truth, it wasn't them." said Ash. "All this work for nothing! Let's go home."

The group remained gloomy for the entire journey back to Ash's house. On the table, there was a giant cake. "Hooray!" the group shouted and ran to the table. "Look!" Ash said. "A card!" He began to read the note. "'Dear Ash, congratulations on the win. Enjoy this gift. Love, Mom.' Cool! Let's eat!" Gary watched nervously outside. Ash dug into his cake and without blinking a an eye took the first bite.


	4. Chapter 4

ZAP! Ash flew backwards and writhed in pain from the shock. ZAP! ZAP! His other friends didn't see Ash in time to stop eating and flew back into the wall with a few sickening crunches.

"Ow! What was that?" asked Ash. "It was the cake!" exclaimed May. "Someone's trying to hurt you!" "It couldn't have been on purpose," Ash said, still rubbing his head. "That cake was from my mom!" Brock pulled apart the cake and found the cake was filled with open copper wire connected to a joy buzzer at the bottom. "Hey guys, look at this!" he shouted. Everyone crowded around and gasped at the sight.

"Someone must have forged the letter!" Ash shouted. "But, who?" "Duh," Dawn said, "the same guy who stole your Pokémon!" Ash slapped a hand against his forehead. "Of course! Why didn't I realize that?"

At that moment, Gary ran back to his house and laid out the next part of the plan. He would wait until Ash realized it was him and confronted him at his house. Then Gary would attack him with Ash's own Pokémon. But until the battle, Gary would wait and watch The Notebook. "Hey," Gary said, "it's a great movie!" "I wasn't judging," I said. "Just watch the movie, Gary!" He continued to watch the movie, munching on cheap, stale popcorn.

Meanwhile, Ash and his friends were ready to interrogate the entire Pallet Town to find who Ash's enemy was. Once again, in the light of the full moon, they set off and searched across town. When late dinner came with no leads, they sat down at Pokégrill and ate the best barbecue chicken in town (as well as the only). Pondering, the group thought about Ash's few enemies. Team Rocket was already out of the picture and Gary (so they thought) wouldn't go to those extremes.

While finishing up the chicken lathered in barbecue sauce, an unknown figure came out from the shadows. "Good evening, children!" exclaimed Professor Oak. The group raised their eyes in weariness. "What's the matter?" he asked, casually. Ash said, "some of my Pokémon are gone." "Oh, how tragic," said Professor Oak, and walked with uneasiness- whether be from his too brief cameo or Ash's sob story, I don't know.

"No lead after hours of searching through the night," Ash said sadly, in final defeat. All of a sudden, a lightbulb went off in Ash's head. He knew who it was. "I've got it!" he shouted, much to his friends' surprise. "Who?" they asked. Ash said with much disgust, "Gary Oak."


End file.
